


Halloween Fun

by SmutWriter21



Series: Smosh Smut Stories [5]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gags, Groping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harley Quinn costume, Making Out, Multi, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexy, Slut Shaming, Slutty Nurse Costume, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping, Wonder Woman costume, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWriter21/pseuds/SmutWriter21
Summary: A few days before Halloween; Courtney, Kimmy and Boze meet up at Courtney to show each their costumes. Things get a little out of hand.Hope you enjoy! ; )
Relationships: Ericka Bozeman/Courtney Miller, Kimmy Jimenez/Courtney Miller, Kimmy Jimenez/Courtney Miller/Ericka Bozeman, Kimmy Jimenez/Ericka Bozeman
Series: Smosh Smut Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103288
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By SlappinCheeks:  
> 'I was thinking a sort of halloween smut where Courtney, Kimmy and Boze take turns binding and gagging each other in their costumes. I guess if I had a choice I would go with Courtney as Wonder Woman, Boze as Harley Quinn, and Kimmy as a slutty nurse.'
> 
> Requests Are Open

The girls had been planning this day for months, and now a few days before Halloween, they were meeting at Courtney’s to show each other their costumes. Courtney, already dressed in hers, had gone for Wonder Woman. The costume had a blue miniskirt with white stars and a sexy red corset with the Wonder Woman golden logo at the neckline, that pushed up Courtney’s boobs showing just the top of them. It also had a red cape, a golden tiara with a red star at the front and a pair of silver wristbands. Courtney had then finished off the ensemble with a long black wig and some red, leather boots that reached just above her knees. Just as Courtney was adding a final touch to her costume, in the form of some red lipstick, her doorbell rang. Picking up her gold whip to complete the outfit, Courtney opened the door to Kimmy and Boze.

Boze was wearing a Harley Quin costume, which consisted of black fishnet tights and a pair of silver ankle boots. As well as a blue and red pair of spandex shorts that her ass filled pleasingly, a similarly coloured jacket and the cropped ‘Daddy’s Girl’ t shirt. Boze had finished her outfit off, with a blonde wig complete with pigtails, one dyed blue and one dyed pink, and a wooden baseball bat slung over her shoulder.

Whereas Kimmy was dressed as a Slutty Nurse. Her costume was made up of the standard white hat with a red cross, a long white shirt with a slip down the middle that ended at her thighs and white stockings with little red bows. The stockings were connected to what Courtney assumed was a red suspender belt. The shirt, or maybe it was a dress Courtney wasn’t 100% sure, had its zip open halfway down her boobs showing a teasing amount of cleavage.

“Hey girls, come on in.” Courtney said, trying not to stare at her friends as they walked past.

“Hey Court, you look hot by the way.” Boze said, as they walked into Courtney’s apartment.

“Yeah Courtney, you look good.” Kimmy added.

“Thanks guys, you two are pretty sexy too. Especially you Boze, those shorts are amazing.” Courtney said walking behind Boze and running her hand over the shiny spandex.

“Not as amazing as these.” Kimmy replied, standing in front of Boze now, as she unzipped Boze’s jacket to reveal the thin crop top covering the girl’s perky tits.

“Guys really?" Boze said, just before Kimmy pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah really." Courtney said, "But how about we make today's 'session' a bit different?"

"Different? Different how?" Boze asked.

"Well I normally do this alone. Never done it with someone else but."

"What?" Kimmy asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Courtney sitting down on the couch.

"Courtney, the three of us have been having these fun 'sessions' for almost a month now. We won't judge." Boze said, moving to sit next to her as Kimmy followed suit.

"Ok. What if we tied each other up? Took turns, y'know?" 

"Wow, that's really hot." Kimmy said.

"Really?"

"Yes really, Court. It sounds incredible." Boze reassured.

"So, who wants to go first?" Kimmy asked.

"I'll go." Boze said, almost immediately in response.

"Great. This is gonna be so much fun. Court, go get the toys and I'll prep the patient, there's a good girl." Kimmy said, slipping into character.

"I love your dominating side, Kim." Courtney said, walking to her bedroom. 

XXX

Courtney returned a few minutes later, a box of various lengths of rope, gags, and other toys, to a very attractive view.

Boze and Kimmy were sitting facing each other on her couch, making out furiously with one another, both still in their costumes. Kimmy was the more dominant one, clearly this is what she meant by prepping the patient.

"Hate to interrupt this. But I'm back." Courtney said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Ready Boze." Kimmy asked, pulling back.

Boze breathed heavily for a beat before answering, "Ready."

Courtney proceeded to lay Boze on the couch, face down, while Kimmy took a length of white bondage rope and carefully tied Boze's wrists behind her back, at Courtney's direction. After that was done, Courtney sat done on the couch and pulled Boze over her lap. Bringing her hand up and down again onto Boze's spandex covers ass, smiling as Boze yelled.

"Like Harley? Do you like being tied up and spanked by a hero, like the slutty little villain you are?" Courtney asked, falling into her character, as she spanked her friend’s bum again.

"Mmm yeah. I love it, I'm a bad girl and everyone knows it." 

Feeling little left out as Courtney continued to punish Boze, Kimmy kneeled and reached under Boze, as she started to turn the girl's pussy through her shorts.

"Ah fuck, Kim." Boze said squirming.

"You're welcome babe." Kimmy said simply as she continued to rub at Boze's thinly covered pussy.

"Kimmy pass me a ball gag, will you?"

Kimmy grinned, handing Courtney a big red ball gag. Which Courtney quickly put on Boze.

"Thank you, Nurse." Courtney said, as she co tuned to spank Boze. While Kimmy stepped up her rubbing. Boze moaning into her now gagged mouth.

"Let's get a look at your ass proper." Courtney said, slipping the spandex shorts down with Kimmy’s help. Leaving Boze's ass covered by just a pair of white cotton panties.

"Your choice of panties are the only innocent thing about you." Kimmy said, as Boze yelled from another spank. "But let's see that bare ass." She continued, pulling Boze's panties down to around her ankles.

Now Kimmy would thrust two fingers into Boze, in time with a spank from Courtney. Delivering both pain and pleasure to Boze. Eventually could take no more, screaming as she came over Kimmy's hand. Kimmy instinctively licked it all up, before kissing Courtney letting her taste some of it too.

"Who's next?" Boze asked as Courtney removed the gag.

"What about you and Courtney? Then I can look after both my patients?" Kimmy asked.

"Fine, I'll go again. Only cos my hands are still tied."

"I can't wait to see what treatment you have in store for us Kimmy." Courtney said, receiving a slap to her face in return.

"That's Nurse Kimmy to you. Both of you." Kimmy said harshly. 

"Yes, Nurse Kimmy." Both girls replied, dutifully.

"Now let's get you two prepped and ready."

XXX

Kimmy stood back from the couch, admiring her work. Both Courtney and Boze were tied the same way. Arms behind their backs, legs bound so they sat cross legged. Mouths gagged with a pair of Courtney's cum stained panties, that the girl kept in her 'toy' box. The only difference was that Boze was tied with the white bondage rope from before and Courtney had been tied with the long gold whip that came with her Wonder Woman costume. As a finishing touch, Kimmy had placed a wand vibrator in between each of the girl's legs. Courtney's was positioned under her miniskirt, as she forgone wearing panties, and as Boze's shorts and panties had been removed her vibrator was pressed against her cunt like Courtney's.

Kimmy sat between the two, holding the vibrators against their crotch’s, holding all the power.

"Ready girls?"

"Mmmhhh." The girls moaned in affirmation behind their gags.

"Let your treatments begin then." Kimmy said with glee, switching on the vibrators. Straight to the highest setting.

Both Courtney and Boze groaned at the sudden, forceful stimulation on their clots and pussy lips, as Kimmy pushed the wands tightly against them.

"Now this treatment usually helps with people who act a bit slutty, in that it makes you surrender to it." Nurse Kimmy said, as the girls continued to struggle and moan.

Kimmy then let go of the vibrators, ensuring they were still pressed up against each girl. Moving to Courtney first, she pulled the corset down just under the girl's breasts. After which she groped Courtney's now free boobs, watching as the girl moaned in response. Kimmy then repeated the same actions on Boze, moving her hands under the girls crop top and squeezing her perky boobs. Kimmy now used her left hand to grope Courtney's boobs and her right hand to okay with Boze's, enjoying the differing feelings of Courtney's larger boobs and Boze's perkier ones. Eventually, the stimulation in their tits and clits was overwhelmingly, and both girls squirted their girl cum all over Courtney's couch.

Kimmy let the girls come down from their orgasm highs, before removing their gags and untying their wrists and ankles.

"How was that?"

"Wow, that was fucking amazing, Kimmy."

"Yeah, it really was. But now it's your turn, Kimmy."

XXX

Kimmy was now bent over Courtney's table, on her front, legs spread and tied to the table legs. Her wrists were tied together and then to the other end of the table, so Kimmy was stretched over the table. Courtney and Boze had also fastened a ring gag onto her mouth and stripped her costume down to only the white high heels and stockings, leaving Kimmy otherwise completely naked.

Courtney and Boze stood in front Kimmy, fully repressed in the costumes again.

"Now Kimmy here's what's going to happen. My baseball bat actually has a second feature, it has a compartment inside. Which has an 8 inch dildo inside" Boze said, pulling out the black rubber dildo. "And I'm going to be fucking your mouth with it.

"While she's doing that, I'm going to whipping your bare ass with my whip." Courtney said, holding it up.

Getting into position behind Kimmy, Courtney swung the whip up and then flicked it down hard against Kimmy’s bubble butt. At the same time, Boze attached the dildo into a strap-on harness and eased it halfway into Kimmy’s mouth. Kimmy screamed at the whip hitting her ass, and then gagged as the dildo penetrated her forced open mouth. After a few more wipes, Courtney noticed that Kimmy was getting wet and a small puddle of arousal had formed on the floor between the girl’s legs. Nodding to Boze, the girl slipped the rest of the dildo into Kimmy’s mouth and began thrusting in and out.

This continued for a while, Courtney whipping her friend’s ass, as Boze ducked the same friend’s throat. Suddenly, Kimmy’s legs shook as she came all down her stockings onto Courtney's kitchen floor. Boze withdrew the dildo and rubbed it against Kimmy's face as she did so, spreading Kimmy's salvia over her own face. Meanwhile Courtney ceased her whipping, and gently caressed Kimmy’s sore ass to ease the pain.

Both girls then untied Kimmy and all stripped and changed into their pyjamas before cuddling on the couch. 

"Whatever we had planned for Halloween, we'll have to change it, to be able to out do this." Kimmy said after a while.

"Yeah this was really fun." Boze said.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. I'm happy the idea was a fun one."

"It certainly was." Kimmy said, as both girls snuggled closer into Courtney.


End file.
